Blushes
by Hunter107
Summary: Five times Sirius made Remus blush and one time Remus made Sirius blush. Wolfstar!


1.

Lilly had insisted that they come to this Muggle "Amusement park" so of course Sirius was going to have fun with it and he knew just the way. See Sirius had a sort of a...fetish when it came to Remus,that being he loved when Remus blushed,Remus turned this beautiful, deep, red.

"So what do yo-" James gets cut off by Remus and a very pregnant Lilly running to a chocolate vendor. James and Sirius look at each other and burst out laughing. "Them and their chocolate." James says shaking his head."Anyways what do you want to ride?"

Sirius looks around than looks straight at Remus, making eye contact. "I want to ride that." He said smirking. Remus starts coughing, choking on his chocolate, blushing so hard he looks like a lobster. Remus glares at him then turns his glare to James who's trying hard not to laugh. "What,"James says to his wife, who's also glaring at James."it was funny!"

2.

In this case Remus tripped over the sidewalk. "Graceful,my love, flawless even." Sirius said in a flat tone helping Remus up from the ground.

"Ugh,fight me!" Remus groaned.

"I'm starting to think you just like me pinning you up to things." Sirius drawled. That gorgeous red Sirius loves so much starts to come up Remus's neck and in his face.

"Shut up!" Remus says stomping past him and falling once again, making Sirius laugh.

"I'm sorry for laughing." He says helping him up once more."It's mean and uncalled for."

"Dang right it is." Remus pulls his arms up and drapes them over Sirius' neck. He leans in right next to Sirius' mouth. "You don't deserve a kiss." He says dropping his arms and walking away.

"Tease!"

3.

"Remus?" Sirius calls walking in the front door.

"In here,love!" He heres from the next room. Stepping into the room he sees two boxes of chocolate and a third one being emptied by Remus.

"Hey baby." Sirius says leaning down to kiss Remus. "Mmm..." He murmurs kissing him again and again.

"Sirius," Remus says in between kisses. "did you want some chocolate?"

"Mm, No it tastes better this way." Sirius tells him pulling off Remus' shirt and dropping a peice of chocolate on the side of his neck, licking it off. "Better this way too."

"Sirius!" Remus exclaims moaning at the feeling of his tounge on his neck and blushing from his head to his toes. Kissing, licking, and nipping his way up his neck, Sirus kisses his jawline and then roughly grabbing his face he pulls in Remus for a rough, beautiful kiss.

Pulling Remus off the couch, they make their way to their bedroom for a wonderful night of blushes and passion.

4.

Sirius is in his office(late at night) working on paperwork for James when he hears clanging in the kitchen.

"Remus?" He says walking in to see Remus digging through their pots and pans, he stood there for a moment."What are you doing,love?"

Remus jumped and dropped a pan. "Oh,eff me!" He loudly exclaimed. Sirius smirked. "That wasn't an invitation." Sirius started to move closer. "I mean it. Leave me alone." Sirius was right in front of him now, humming deep and low in the back of his throat.

At this point Remus is blushing furiously. Sirius grabs his chin and pulls him in for sweet, soft kisses.

5.

"Hey, Remus do you like psych?"

"OMG! Yes! I LOVE psych!"

" YESSSSS I'm so happy you like it too! So favorite season?..." Sirius and Remus talked for a while about psych, each fangirling enthusiastically about different things.

"So any ships?" Sirius asked.

"Yes..."

"Awesome! Any favorites"

"Us..." He whispered meekly. Blushing the whole time.

"You gotta stop doing that." Sirius said chuckling and shaking his head.

"What?" Remus asked shocked.

"Saying things that make me want to kiss you." Sirius leaned in and captured his lips.

+1

It had been a terrible day for Sirius, he just wanted to go home and lay in Remus' lap to have his hair stroked.

So Sirius got home and did just that, practically purring. "Remus, tell me something beautiful." He murmered into his lap. And so Remus did, he said his name, making the hardened, ever stoic, Sirius Black, blush. This time it was Remus' turn to smirk and lean into kiss him.


End file.
